Une envie, non, un désir
by Nonos
Summary: Moi, Edward Cullen, j'entre pour la énième fois dans un lycée, rien d'anormal me direz-vous pour un vampire  végétarien  , mais contrairement à se que je croyais, moi aussi, tout va devenir anormal cette journée, ce jour là, j'ai retrouvé la vie.
1. La rencontre

Soyez indulgent, je débute, et pour les fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse, tout les personnages, appartiennent bien sûr à la grande Stéphenie Meyer, je les empreinte, juste le temps de quelques pages. Petit lemon peut-être à venir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward:

Vous savez quoi ? Aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, je peux vous dire que j'ai compris, j'ai compris à quoi je servais. Et pour moi, c'est un grand pas, après des années de lamentation, j'ai trouvé la raison pour laquelle j'existe. Moi, Edward Cullen, vampire depuis un certain nombre d'années, j'entre pour la énième fois dans le lycée de mes deux prochaines années. Rien d'anormal me direz-vous pour un vampire « végétarien », mais contrairement à se que je croyais, moi aussi, tout va devenir anormal cette journée, ce jour là, j'ai retrouvé la vie.

J'arrive au lycée suivi de Jasper, Alice et Emmett et sa Rosalie, mes pour ainsi dire « beau petits couples de frères et sœurs », Tous les élèves se pressent et s'entassent dans le hall, près de l'affichage de nos classes, nous, nous restons toujours à part, on ne comprend pas bien l'utilité de savoir avec qui nous serions dans notre classe vu que nous avons toujours étaient « nouveaux ». Bien sur pas mal de filles se retournent et nous dévisagent de façons plutôt agréables je dois dire, mais bon rien d'anormal pour des vampires qui apparaissent comme, je site, « des Dieux » ou encore « des Apollons » et sans oublier « des beautés fatales » aux yeux des humains. C'est à se moment là que je l'aperçu, elle était arrivée seule, un homme qui devait être son père l'avait déposé, je m'attendais alors à se qu'elle se pressent parmi les autres devant ces panneaux, mais rien, personne ne venait même la chercher ou l'embrasser pour des retrouvailles. Elle avait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et ne semblait pas appartenir à se monde que moi même je ne comprenais pas ou que trop bien. C'est au bout de quelques secondes d'observation que les pensées d'Emmett me rappelèrent que ses « quelques secondes » étaient enfaite de longues minutes, il fut alors surpris que mon regard ne se détacha pas de cette humaine, je devais lui dire.

-Je n'entend rien.

-Normale, j'ai rien dit!

-Tu comprends pas, je ne parle pas de toi!

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Elle, je ne l'entend pas.

-Tu crois que s'en est une ?!

-Non, impossible, regarde ses yeux, son odeur si sucrée, ses gestes mal adroits, elle a failli tomber en sortant de sa voiture.

-Réveille-toi Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? Tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus ?! Oh, réponds moi!

-Non, non, Emmett, je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre.

-Réveille toi, frangin ! Ça vas te passer, reprends toi !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les locaux et je la perdis de vu, je n'avais même pas remarqué que ça avait sonné.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas dû manger assez cette nuit, allons en cours.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la salle dans laquelle j'ai cour, D402,et en allant vers ma salle, elle sort des toilettes en courant il n'y a déjà plus personne dans les couloir sauf nous d'eux, avec l'élan de la porte son odeur m'atteint en un instant. Elle s'attarde à me regarder, mais elle ne doit pas rester là, je me suis figé sur place pourtant l'envie de l'attraper deviens insupportable, d'une seconde à l'autre je me sent défaillir, je ne sais pas se que mon visage peut lui exprimer en se moment, mais se n'est en aucun cas un sourire. Puis elle repars pour ne pas être en retard, je reprends alors difficilement mes esprits et le contrôle de mon corps, encore une fois je n'ai rien entendu, pourtant elle s'est arrêtée sur moi plusieurs secondes, elle a bien dû penser à quelques choses, n'importe quoi, mais pourtant rien, si je n'ai rien entendu, se n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai rien ressenti, elle m'appelle, son corps, son sang peut-être, mais je ne comprend pas, j'ai pourtant attrapé trois pumas cette nuit, trois pumas à moi seul, non je n'ai plus faim, mais elle, elle m'attire, son odeur mais, est-ce la même envie? Non je ne crois pas que je pourrais apprécier la saveur de son sang comme celle d'une nourriture, c'est bien trop fort, son odeur par contre, je serais capable de la respirer tout les jours, c'est envoutant. Elle entre finalement dans sa salle, et je continu mon chemin et mes questions par la même occasion, D400, D401, D402... Oh non, c'est la salle dans laquelle elle viens d'entrer, une heure à passer avec elle dans cette pièce, une heure? Mais si elle est dans cette salle, cette classe, c'est qu'elle est dans ma classe, brutalement « cette heure » se transforme en « cette année » dans ma tête, comment vais-je survivre? Comme je l'ai toujours fait me direz vous, impossible. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer cet envoutement pour le sang humain, moi qui n'ai jamais fauté, moi qui a toujours étais végétarien dès le tout début, moi qui est surement le plus résistant à l'appel du sang humain dans la famille, cette soudaine envie, plus qu'une envie, un désir. La main sur la clenche, je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons. J'entre et la repère tout de suite dans la salle, elle aussi me regarde, je détache difficilement mes yeux d'elle et arrive finalement à parler.

-Euh, excusez moi de mon retard, je suis nouveau.

-Comme tout le monde ici, très bien allez vous asseoir.

Trop aimable... Cependant en me retournant je repère tout de suite la place vide à côté d'elle, et aperçois finalement un échappatoire, une place à côté d'une certaine Jessica apparemment, mais simplement en la regardant je m'aperçois qu'elle me supplie presque du regard en imaginant plusieurs scènes dont je suis le héros principal, l'idée me repousse très violemment, mais mon choix doit se faire rapidement, le risque de succomber au désir, ou le risque de rester loin d'elle et d'être encore plus tenté. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, je m'installe donc à côté de ma jeune inconnu, sans nom, prochain défi et je l'accepte, apprendre à la connaître sans la dévorer... Ou seulement du regard.

* * *

Prochain chapitre surement très rapidement, car celui-là est plutôt court, et pour moi c'est les vacances, Joyeuses fêtes à tous. =)


	2. Comment lui parler ?

Merci, pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur publié cette nuit et déjà des reviews (L). Je vous avez dis qu'un nouveau chapitre suivrait bientôt et bien le voilà. Besoin de votre avis, mes très chères amis ^^ : pensez-vous qu'il serait mieux d'afficher chaque point de vue au fur et à mesure, ou d'attendre de finir l'histoire pour la réécrire entièrement du deuxième point de vue?

* * *

Point ce vue d'Edward:

Mon siège, même éloigné le plus possible d'elle, n'y change rien, mes sens restent tout éveillés devant sa beauté, son teint pâle presque semblable au mien, ses très fins, ses pommettes naturellement colorées, sentant son malaise, je m'élance pour lui parler.

-Ça vas?

La question, la plus idiote du monde. A laquelle tout le monde répond oui par habitude et pour ne pas être embêté par les questions, peu importe j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

-Oui...

Évidemment elle répond oui, d'une voix presque tremblante mais si douce à la fois. Son regard est timide et hésitant.

-Enfin non, je viens d'emménager.

-Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? Le manque de tes amis, séparation de famille, changement de maison ?

-Non, rien de tous ça, je suis plutôt comment dire solitaire, pas que je n'aime pas les gens, mais ils ne me comprennent pas et me disent tous « bizarre », tous simplement par-ce que contrairement à toutes les filles du lycée, ma passion n'est pas le shopping, je ne me lève pas 2 heures en avance pour me maquiller, et je ne cherche pas à me faire remarquer. Excuses-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tous ça, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, et puis en tant que garçon toutes ses histoires de pleurnicheuses ne doivent pas te passionner... Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, je t'assure...Allez dis-le toi aussi, je suis bizarre.

Elle semblait toute confuse et gênée, sa peau rougissait au niveau de ses joues, si seulement j'avais eu le droit d'y poser mes lèvres, sentir son cœur y battre.

-Edward, mon nom c'est Edward, Edward Cullen, enchanté.

-Isabella Swan mais Bella, tous simplement Bella ça ira.

-Allons-y pour Bella. Bella, t'es bizarre. Mais dis toi que moi aussi d'une certaine manière je le suis. Bizarre, plutôt différente, voilà le mot que je cherchais différente, tu es différente. Et sache que ...

-Tu te fiche de moi, c'est ça ?! C'est ça ton but, jouer avec des pauvres filles perdues ?

Mais de quoi parlait-elle, son expression avait changé d'un seul coup, son regard exprimait une forme de dégout, elle semblait déboussolée. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose venait de se briser. C'était ça finalement que l'expression « la goutte qui fait déborder le vase » voulait dire chez les humain ?

-Tu as peur ?! Tu as peur que les gens apprennent à te connaître ?

-Non...

-Mais pourquoi ?! Explique moi.

Plutôt mal partit pour une première rencontre. Qu'avais-je fait, ses larmes coulaient à présent. J'étais cette goutte qui avait fait déborder le semblant de lien que j'avais eu avec elle. Je m'en voulais mais pourquoi, je ne savais même pas. Aussitôt elle leva la main.

-Monsieur ?! Je peux sortir s'il vous plait ?

-Allez-y, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous accompagner ?!

-Non.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être seule dans les couloirs je vous rappelle mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen accompagnez la.

S'il ne m'aurait pas choisit, j'y serait quand même allé. Responsable de ses larmes, je devais maintenant la consoler, mais qu'avais-je dit qui aurait put la blesser autant ?!

Elle sortit de la salle pratiquement en me claquant la porte au visage. Elle marchait vite dans les couloir, se n'était pas un problème pour moi, mais je la laissais tout de même me devancer, je ne devait pas l'effrayer et plutôt m'efforcer de la rassurer et de la calmer.

-Pourquoi ses larmes ? C'est de ma faute ? Tu sais tu n'est pas obliger de répondre, mais si tu a besoin de parler, demain midi on peut se rejoindre au self, bien sur si tu en a envie. Je ne fais pas ça par pitié ou pour me foutre de toi, mais je veux juste que tu te demandes pourquoi toi aussi la soi-disant « solitaire » en une question, tu t'es confiée à moi, un parfait inconnu jusqu'à présent. Et moi aussi je veux savoir, se qui finalement m'as pousser à être la dans le couloir à m'en vouloir de te voir dans cet état par ma faute.

-C'est pas toi, Edward.

-Alors on en reparlera demain midi.

Maintenant je devait la laisser seul. L'avoir entendu prononcer mon nom, avait réchauffer le semblant d'âme qui me rester, de sa bouche, de ses mots, j'avais eu quelques instants, l'impression d'exister. Pourquoi étais-je tellement intrigué, une simple humaine... Habituellement aucun de ses humains n'arrive à attirer mon attention, et pour toutes ses pimbêches, c'est pas faute d'essayer, mais aujourd'hui, je me retrouve face à une fille, Bella, en larme, dans un couloir, par ma faute, je m'était intéressé à elle alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais voulu. Eux étaient tellement simple d'esprit, toutes leurs pensées ne raisonner que sur leurs vêtements, leurs coiffure, leur popularité... Mais, elle pourquoi, elle était différente ? Serait-elle là ? L'avais-je effrayé ? Me prenait-elle pour un fou ? Est-ce que je devrait en parler dès maintenant à ma famille ? Bella, qu'allait-elle faire de moi.

* * *

Dur le retour à la réalité sachant que je sort du ciné 3D, AVATAR, juste trop bien, mais trop violent le retour sur Terre. Se week-end rendez-vous à Disneyland, mais je pence continuer d'écrire dès mon retour :D. Avec la neige dehors, ça sent de plus en plus l'approche de Noël (L). Pleins de bisous.


	3. Nouvelle rencontre, mauvais souvenirs

Point de vue de Bella:

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée dans mon nouveau lycée, car je viens d'emménager chez Charlie mon père. Mes parents avaient divorcé il y a plusieurs années et j'avais choisi de rester avec ma mère, mais, au fur et à mesure du temps, je me sentais de plus en plus comme un boulet pour elle, c'est ainsi que je me retrouve chez Charlie. Mon père est le chef de la police de cette petite ville, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de boire, à peine rentré à la maison, et, sur ce point, je comprends que ma mère l'ait quitté. Mais aujourd'hui, poussé par un élan de gentillesse, il s'est proposé pour m'emmener au lycée.

J'arrive donc et descends sans, bien sûr, manquer de tomber, ça pourrait-être à cause de la neige qui tombe depuis cette nuit, mais non, je suis naturellement maladroite, mon père me souhaite une bonne journée et c'est parti. Mes écouteurs habituels dans les oreilles, J'aperçois alors un énorme regroupement, c'est sans doute là où je devrais me rendre aussi, mais j'ai pas envie pour l'instant, me faire bousculer, crier dans les oreilles, parler à des gens que je ne connais même pas, ça ne me ressemble pas. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas me mêler dans la pagaille, quelques élèves restaient à part, ils étaient d'ailleurs plutôt beaux. Je m'étais assise sur un banc près de l'entrée des locaux, puis me sentis observée, en regardant discrètement je m'aperçus qu'un du groupe qui s'était éloigné des autres me dévisageait littéralement. Il avait un regard perçant et si interrogateur à la fois puis la sonnerie retentit pour me sortir de mes rêves. A ce moment-là, je ne me sentis pas très bien, j'avais besoin d'aller dans les toilettes me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Pendant ces longues vacances, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, il y a d'abord eu mon déménagement, ma rupture avec Jacob, cette histoire, une erreur, n'en parlons plus… Après avoir repris mes esprits et m'être rendue compte que j'étais sûrement en retard et qu'on devait m'attendre en salle D402, je sortis en courant des toilettes et tombai face à face avec le bel inconnu qui m'avait dévisagée quelques minutes plus tôt. Son regard semblait changer à chaque seconde, son visage exprimé de la peur, de l'envie, il semblait torturer, mais ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Il ne bougeait pas et paraissait réfléchir à toute vitesse ce qui me déstabilisa, et me fit à la fois peur. Que me voulait-il　? Je n'avais plus le temps de m'attarder, ma classe ne devait maintenant attendre plus que moi, je continuai alors ma route et entrai sans frapper.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je suppose　?!

-Oui monsieur, pardonnez-moi, j'étais aux toilettes.

-Oui, Oui, dépêchez-vous, allez vous asseoir　! Vous n'auriez pas par hasard croisé monsieur Cullen　?!

-Euh, je ne sais pas, peut-être, mais je ne le connais pas.

-Bien, bien, c'est pas grave, nous allons commencer maintenant.

Je m'étais installée à la dernière table du fond, seule, il y avait pourtant une place juste à côté de la table que j'avais choisie, où il y avait une fille, l'occasion de me faire une amie me direz-vous, c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé au début, mais, lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai tout de suite su que ce n'était pas le genre de fille qui aurait pu devenir mon amie. Vous savez ce genre de personne, qui veut qu'on la remarque parce qu'elle porte des marques, parce que son string dépasse bien plus que celui de n'importe qui, qui a un miroir dans sa trousse et qui a sa brosse, son mascara, son crayon, son lisseur et j'en passe dans le fond de son sac, mais aucun cahier, et bien elle était comme ça alors quitte à choisir, j'allais aimer mon fantôme de partenaire. A peine, étais-je installée qu'on frappa à la porte. Lui, encore lui, il me suivait à la trace　?! Il m'avait tout de suite repérée malgré que j'étais dans le fond bien cachée. Une fois que j'eus compris qu'il ne m'avait pas suivie, ne s'étais pas trompé de salle et étais donc finalement dans ma classe, il se dirigea vers moi, enfin vers le fond de la classe plutôt, tout en me regardant. Il restait une place à côté de Jessica, il la remarqua aussi, il allait s'asseoir, et j'allais ainsi éviter un long malaise, quand il en décida autrement et s'installa à côté de moi. Malgré que son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, il semblait ressentir mon malaise et commença à me parler pour me détendre.

-Ça va?

-Oui… Enfin non, je viens d'emménager.

La question la plus banale du monde avait réussi à me déstabiliser, et j'avais dû m'y prendre à deux fois pour une question qui avait simplement besoin d'un oui ou d'un non, quelle idiote　! Et j'avais commencé à lui raconter ma vie, mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui　? Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir mes interrogations et enchaina　:

-Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? Le manque de tes amis, séparation de famille, changement de maison ?

Il semblait étrangement intéressé par ce que je lui racontais, et bizarrement je n'eus aucun mal à lui raconter ma vie, moi qui habituellement détestais ça.

-Non, rien de tout ça, je suis plutôt, comment dire, solitaire, pas que je n'aime pas les gens, mais ils ne me comprennent pas et me disent tous «　bizarre　», tout simplement parce que contrairement à toutes les filles du lycée, ma passion n'est pas le shopping, je ne me lève pas 2 heures en avance pour me maquiller, et je ne cherche pas à me faire remarquer. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, et puis en tant que garçon toutes ces histoires de pleurnicheuses ne doivent pas te passionner... Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, je t'assure...Allez, dis-le toi aussi, je suis bizarre.

Moi-même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, j'en étais venue à me livrer à lui, un parfait inconnu, et, à ce moment-là, je dus rougir, il semblait très attentif à chacun de mes mouvements et dut le remarquer car il enchaina encore pour me sortir de ma gène maintenant habituelle.

-Edward, mon nom c'est Edward, Edward Cullen, enchanté.

-Isabella Swan mais Bella, tous simplement Bella, ça ira.

Moins on me portait d'attention, mieux je me portais.

-Allons-y pour Bella. Bella, t'es bizarre. Mais dis-toi que moi aussi, d'une certaine manière, je le suis. Bizarre, plutôt différente, voilà le mot que je cherchais, différente, tu es différente. Et sache que ...

«　Différente　» tous ces mots, ces moments que je m'étais efforcée d'oublier depuis ma rupture avec Jacob, me revinrent en pleine face. «　Différente　» c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait quittée, il l'avait dit avec tant de dégoût et de haine, il ne m'avait jamais aimée. J'allais éclater en sanglot, il fallait que je trouve un échappatoire.

-Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?! C'est ça ton but, jouer avec des pauvres filles perdues ?

-Tu as peur ?! Tu as peur que les gens apprennent à te connaître ?

-Non...

Il fallait qu'il arrête, il semblait lire en moi à chacune de ses questions, il savait, et ça m'effrayait.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Explique-moi.

Les larmes dégringolaient sur mes joues à présent, je devais sortir.

-Monsieur ?! Je peux sortir, s'il vous plait ?

-Allez-y, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous accompagner ?!

-Non.

Surtout pas.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être seule dans les couloirs, je vous rappelle mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen, accompagnez-la.

Il semblait de toute façon déterminé à me suivre, mais je ne lui laisserais pas la tâche facile. Je lui claquai la porte au visage et partis pratiquement en courant, mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

-Pourquoi ces larmes ? C'est de ma faute ? Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais si tu as besoin de parler, demain midi on peut se rejoindre au self, bien sûr si tu en as envie. Je ne fais pas ça par pitié ou pour me foutre de toi, mais je veux juste que tu te demandes pourquoi, toi aussi, la soi-disant «　solitaire　» en une question, tu t'es confiée à moi, un parfait inconnu jusqu'à présent. Et, moi aussi, je veux savoir, ce qui finalement m'as poussé à être, là, dans le couloir à m'en vouloir de te voir dans cet état par ma faute.

Il comprenait trop bien, et, moi aussi, je le savais. J'avais toujours eu besoin d'extérioriser mais je n'y étais jamais arrivée, et là, en quelques minutes, je m'y étais approchée de très près, il avait raison moi aussi je voulais comprendre.

-C'est pas toi, Edward.

-Alors on en reparlera demain midi.

Il me laissa seule. Je repris mes affaires dans la salle une fois que tout le monde était parti et sortis dehors attendre mon père pour rentrer chez moi, demain je serais là.

* * *

Merci pour vos rewiews qui me motive et me donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire, mais avec à chaque fois, une petite peur de vous décevoir, alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, dîtes se que vous en pensés. Et merci à Phika17 qui est ma Beta. (L)


End file.
